mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Angel/Gallery
Season one The Ticket Master Angel holds the tickets in front of Fluttershy S1E03.png|Oooh Angel, these are perfect. Angel looks at Fluttershy while holding the tickets S1E03.png|Angel, sitting beside Fluttershy with golden tickets in his mouth. Angel holding the tickets S1E03.png|I..um, would like to go to the Gala too. Angel holding the Gala tickets S1E03.png|Angel with a ticket to the Gala. Fluttershy looks at Rarity and Pinkie Pie S1E03.png|Rarity and Pinkie, looking at Angel and Fluttershy. Fluttershy and angel S1E03.png|Fluttershy happily holding Angel in her hooves. Angel as a chef S1E3.png|Angel happens to be a chef. Angel offering a salad to Twilight S1E3.png|Look what I made you, Twilight! Dragonshy Fluttershy tending to animals S1E07.png|Angel's the one in the small shed on the left. Angel eating a carrot S1E7.png|Angel tucks into a carrot. Angel seriously S01E07.png Angel refusing carrot S1E7.png|Not now, 'Shy. Fluttershy don't eat too fast S01E07.png Angel isn't hungry S1E7.png Angel must run S1E7.png Fluttershy flying over Angel S1E7.png Angel running S1E7.png|Angel. Angel doesn't want a carrot S1E7.png Angels not eating that carrot S1E7.png Angel kicking carrot S1E7.png|Yep, he doesn't like it. Angel doesn't like smoke S1E7.png|Angel. Fluttershy Angel smear S1E07.png|Strange single frame. Angel dropping a hint S01E07.png|A coughing Angel. Just look up there S1E7.png|Look up there, Fluttershy! Fluttershy hit by carrot S1E7.png|He really doesn't want it. Angel is not impressed S1E07.png|Angel is not impressed. Spike good with animals S1E07.png Angel tapping Spike's head S1E07.png|Angel and Spike. Angel keeps on tapping Spike's head S1E7.png Angel takes on Spike S1E7.png|Angel must have super-strong ligaments! Fall Weather Friends Fluttershy and Angel keep score of the Iron Pony competition S01E13.png|Score! Stare Master Angel sleeping in his bed S1E17.png Fluttershy smiles S1E17.png Fluttershy stressed from CMC S1E17.png|Angel is asleep Fluttershy watches the CMC S1E17.png Angel spooked S1E17.png|'Cutie Mark Crusaders rabbit frighteners! YAY! A Bird in the Hoof Angel spots the time S01E22.png|Late for an important date. Angel crashes into Fluttershy S1E22.png|Crash into Fluttershy is not the worst way to stop. Fluttershy turns to look at Angel S1E22.png Angel and the time S01E22.png|Referencing Alice in Wonderland. Angel and clock S1E22.png Angel wants to be a clock S01E22.png|Angel is a clock Angel running S01E22.png|Angel. Angel excited S01E22.png Fluttershy is late S1E22.png Angel pointing at his nose S01E22.png|He "nose" what's going on. Angel fell over S1E22.png Fluttershy thanks Angel S01E22.png Angel wasting no time S01E22.png|Just GO already! Angel slamming the door S01E22.png|Strong from all those carrots. Angel locks the front door S01E22.png|Facepaw in 5, 4, 3... Angel wipes off Fluttershy's sweat S01E22.png Fluttershy looks down S1E22.png Fluttershy with Philomena in the hoof S1E22.png The Best Night Ever Fluttershy trapped in her trap S1E26.png|A bunny with Angel's design and color scheme. Season two The Return of Harmony Part 1 Angel biting into apple S02E01.png|About to take a huge bite. Angel mutating S2E01.png|Discord's doing. The Return of Harmony Part 2 Bunny stampede S2E02.png|Angel leading the brigade of long-legged bunnies. "Good boy, Angel! Mama's so proud!" May the Best Pet Win! Angel sits on Fluttershy's back S2E07.png|Riding on Fluttershy's back. Rainbow Dash 'If I'm a pony without a pet, right?' S2E7.png|Angel with all the other pets. (And a brain-sucking Gummy.) Rainbow Dash's friends playing with their pets S2E07.png Angel on Fluttershy's tail S2E07.png Fluttershy excited S2E07.png|Angel sitting on Fluttershy's tail! Fluttershy carrying Rainbow Dash S2E07.png|Angel still sitting on Fluttershy's tail. Rainbow Dash being dragged by Fluttershy S2E07.png|Still sitting on Fluttershy's tail like he just don't care. Rainbow Dash providing some extra lift S2E07.png Other main ponies and their pets look down S2E7.png Rainbow Dash about to start race S2E7.png Finalists about to race Rainbow Dash S2E7.png Ponies watching fly-by S2E7.png Ponies excited awaiting Rainbow's return S2E7.png Fluttershy looking through binocular S2E07.png|"Where's Rainbow Dash?" Rainbow Dash's friends worried S2E07.png Ponies waiting at finish line with Pinkie pointing S2E7.png Ponies waiting at the finish line S2E7.png Tank with Rainbow making their way towards finish line S2E07.png Fluttershy 'Maybe we'd better' S2E07.png Rainbow Dash's friends gathering around Rainbow Dash and Tank S2E07.png Rarity sneeze funny S2E7.png|Allergic Rarity is allergic. Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hear Applejack S02E07.png Fluttershy 'waiting for you' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'it can fly' S2E07.png Applejack 'sure looks good' S2E07.png Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png Main six and Spike laughing S2E07.png Fluttershy talking to Rainbow Dash S2E07.png Rainbow Dash's friends with their pets S2E07.png Baby Cakes Angel implying he wants the picnic now S2E13.png|I'm in the mood for FOOD! Pinkie Pie with Angel S2E13.png|Just how did I end up with this one? Pinkie Pie pick me again S2E13.png|Ok now I don't know how to react to any of this. Putting Your Hoof Down Fluttershy feeding Angel S02E19.png Angel kick S02E19.png|ANGEL KICK! Fluttershy bowl1 S02E19.png Fluttershy bowl2 S02E19.png|Spoiled brat. Angel mad S02E19.png Angel salad S02E19.png Angel hates cucumber S02E19.png Angel dead S02E19.png Angel book S02E19.png Special salad S02E19.png Angel wants S02E19.png Angel table S02E19.png Angel new salad S02E19.png Angel open mouth S02E19.png Angel difference1 S02E19.png|Hmmm... Angel difference2 S02E19.png|Close, but no cupcake. Angel mad2 S02E19.png|U mad? Angel not wanting food S2E19.png|Mr. Pickypants. Jumping up and down Angel S2E19.png Angel looking S2E19.png|Frith on a hrududu! I actually like it! Hurricane Fluttershy Fluttershy with grass on her face S2E22.png|You've come a long way from ''Putting Your Hoof Down, Angel. Fluttershy crying S2E22.gif Fluttershy with Angel and ducks S2E22.png Fluttershy making cute Face S2E22.png Angel_Bunny_blowing_whistle_S2E22.png Coach_Angel_cute_expression_S2E22.png|Angel roleplaying as Rainbow Dash. Angel blowing the whistle S02E22.png|He's a real cutie in this episode, isn't he? Angel helping Fluttershy S2E22.png|Angel blowing a whistle. Angel_with_whistle_in_mouth_S2E22.png|Angel is best bunny coach. Fluttershy preparing to enter the tornado S2E22.png Fluttershy setting Angel down S2E22.png Angel affected by the wind S2E22.png|YIPE! Angel smacking into the tree S2E22.png|Slapbang into Fluttershy Fluttershy's animal friends wish her good luck S2E22.png Ponyville Confidential CMC meeting Angel S2E23.png|"Oh, hi Angel!" Fluttershy crying with lots of tears S2E23.png|"Fluttershy's ain't home, sistah!" Fluttershy and Angel S02E23.png|No one does that to Fluttershy. NO ONE! Angel shown a newspaper S2E23.png|Look at the literate lapin. Angel reading newspaper S2E23.png|All is forgiven. Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Fluttershy drinking from cup S3E3.png Fluttershy and Angel are disturbed S3E3.png Pinkie Pie finding Fluttershy S3E3.png Pinkie Pie big gasp 1 S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Not especially' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'Oh good' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'Fun.. is hard' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie out of breath S3E3.png Fluttershy weak smile S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Oh Pinkie Pie' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Come join us' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'To go around' S3E3.png Animals enjoying the picnic S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Who's' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie clone 'Two fun things at once' S3E3.png Fluttershy 'We're outside' S3E3.png Pinkie Pie clone screaming S3E3.png Pinkie Pie clone zooming around the picnic S3E3.png Fluttershy 'Goodness...' S3E3.png Bear shrugging S3E3.png Pinkie Pie clone 'Yes!' S3E3.png Fluttershy concerned look S3E3.png Main ponies no Pinkie with animals S3E3.png Rainbow Dash 'Fluttershy spoke with the woodland critters' S3E03.png Magic Duel Fluttershy with her pet animals S3E5.png|Fluttershy reassures the critters Fluttershy's animals S3E05.png|Look at the frightened critters Animals being flied S3E05.png|Angel in particular is having a blast Twilight levitating the animals for the show S03E05.png|WHEEEEE! Keep Calm and Flutter On Fluttershy putting the books back into the bookshelf S3E10.png|Angel, disapproves of their new guest. Fluttershy looking out the window S3E10.png Fluttershy surprised by Discord S3E10.png Angel shows his disapproval at Fluttershy S3E10.png Angel trying to pull Discord S3E10.png|Hello. My name is Angel. You warped my body. Prepare to stop running. Small Discord with Angel S3E10.png|You still stink of elil, Discord. Fluttershy 'I think the key is to befriend him' S3E10.png Discord holding Angel S3E10.png Discord and Angel staring S3E10.png|Winner of this stare-down faces Fluttershy? That'll be one-sided and you know it. Discord and Angel having a cup of tea S3E10.png|Fluttershy? The Mad Hatter and the March Hare are present; where's the Dormouse? Discord and Angel "I'm playing your owner for a fool" S03E10.png|Those Slippers... Discord as a carrot S03E10.png Angel freak out! S3E10.png|*Freak out!* Angel running S03E10.png Fluttershy catches Angel S03E10.png Fluttershy and dizzy Angel S03E10.png Angel panicking to the main cast S03E10.png Angel pantomiming about a flood S03E10.png Angel holding up an apple S03E10.png|Apple, and by apple I mean apples that are drowning. Angel pointing at Applejack S03E10.png|By Applejack, I mean Sweet Apple Acres. Angel happy and hopping S03E10.png|Yes, you got it! Rainbow Dash accuses Discord of flooding Sweet Apple Acres S03E10.png|Angel knows who is behind all this. Just for Sidekicks Fluttershy and Angel at the front door S03E11.png Fluttershy walking with Spike S3E11.png Spike on the step S3E11.png Fluttershy talking while feeling worried S3E11.png|Angel's mane vantage point Spike surprises Fluttershy "what was that?" S03E11.png Fluttershy clings to Owlowiscious S03E11.png Fluttershy and Owlowiscious in the air S03E11.png Fluttershy holding a gem S3E11 (Promo).png Fluttershy and Spike "does this mean you'll do it?" S03E11.png Fluttershy rubs noses with Angel S03E11.png Spike glaring at Angel S03E11.png Angel looks at Owlowiscious S3E11.png|Getting the evil eye from Owlowiscious Angel's whiny squeaking S03E11.png Angel sticking tongue out at Spike S03E11.png Fluttershy arrives with Angel S03E11.png Fluttershy trying to make Angel happy S03E11.png Fluttershy "Three times" S03E11.png Fluttershy petting Angel S03E11.png Spike in the library of chaos S03E11.png The pets running around Spike S3E11.png Angel about to leave the library S3E11.png Silhouettes of Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo and Angel S3E11.png CMC with Angel S3E11.png|Oh Angel, you're such an adorable little attention hog CMC and Angel sees Spike S3E11.png Angel depressed S3E11.png Sweetie Belle touching Angel S3E11.png Sweetie Belle 'Isn't Angel the cutest thing you've ever seen' S3E11.png Angel blowing raspberry S3E11.png Spike pointing at Angel S3E11.png Spike 'Watch me solve both of our problems' S3E11.png Spike talking to the CMC S3E11.png Spike 'Well, I suppose, if you've got other plans' S3E11.png Angel hugging Scootaloo's legs S3E11.png Apple Bloom 'And we haven't exactly figured out' S3E11.png Spike 'all of them' S3E11.png Spike, the CMC and the pets S3E11.png The pets drag Spike across town S03E11.png Tree Slam S3E11.png Scuffle S3E11.png Tied Up S3E11.png Angel on the ground laughing S03E11.png Zecora Offers Help S3E11.png Angel can't stop laughing S03E11.png Angel waves from the train S03E11.png Angel, Sprinkle Medley, and Shoeshine on the train S03E11.png Spike tackles Angel S03E11.png Spike hears the train pull out of the station S03E11.png Spike and Angel on the moving train S03E11.png Angel tries to get Twilight and her friends' attention S03E11.png Angel saluting S03E11.png Spike chasing Angel S03E11.png Angel crying S3E11.png|Fluttershy!! Angel so close S3E11.png|So close. Spike catches Angel at last S03E11.png Angel no! S3E11.png|Give me back my Trix!! Sweetie Belle upset about not seeing the palace S03E11.png Spike everybody down S3E11.png|Freaking out like everybody else. Well except for Gummy. Angel evil grin S03E11.png Angel under Twilight's seat S03E11.png|"Draw me like one of your French girls..." Angel say what now S3E11.png|Whoa, whoa, whoa...say what now? Spike apologizes to Angel S03E11.png Spike removes curlers S3E11.png|The curlers are off. Spike apologizes to all the pets S03E11.png Spike oh great S3E11.png|Worried so quick Spike? Angel don't think like that S3E11.png|Now don't you start thinking like that. Angel got an idea S3E11.png|Angel has an idea. Angel bounces away S03E11.png Angel EAT! S3E11.png|JUST EAT!! Angel feeds jewel to Spike S03E11.png Spike and pets happy S03E11.png Spike "thought we'd meet you at the station" S03E11.png Rarity and Sweetie Belle "lucky guess?" S03E11.png Rarity I believe you S3E11.png|Angel happy to see Fluttershy. Fluttershy and Angel's fluffy tail S03E11.png Games Ponies Play Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png|"Wait, haven't we been here before?" Magical Mystery Cure Angel recongnizes Fluttershy S3E13.png|Angel recognizes Fluttershy. Fluttershy incoming bunny S3E13.png|Flying to Fluttershy. Angel nuzzles Fluttershy S3E13.png|I love you. You're Welcome S3E13.png Fluttershy being snatched S3E13.png|Hopping away. My Little Pony Equestria Girls Fluttershy with animal friends EG.png Season four Castle Mane-ia Fluttershy and Angel in Everfree Forest S4E03.png Fluttershy unsure of Rarity's request S4E03.png Rarity about to sneeze S4E03.png Fluttershy getting nervous S4E03.png Angel hopping inside castle S4E03.png Rarity and Fluttershy in castle S4E03.png Angel getting impatient S4E03.png Fluttershy smothering Angel S4E03.png Rarity finds large Luna tapestry S4E03.png Rarity "maybe from below" S4E03.png Fluttershy losing patience S4E03.png Castle wall rotating S4E03.png Rarity and Angel surprised S4E03.png Fluttershy pops out from behind tapestry S4E03.png Fluttershy with sprained wing S4E03.png Angel standing on pressure plate S4E03.png Angel pouncing away S4E03.png Spike surprised by Angel S4E03.png Twilight surprised by Angel S4E03.png Door appears behind bookcase S4E03.png Twilight reading and Spike scared S4E03.png Twilight reads while Angel eats carrots S4E03.png Twilight "I have no idea!" S4E03.png Angel laughing at Spike S4E03.png|"El-ahrairah really made a fool of Hufsa, didn't he?" Angel with bowl of carrots S4E03.png Spike scared and upside-down S4E03.png Twilight hearing noises S04E03.png Angel shaking head to Spike S04E03.png Twilight, Spike & Angel looking down S04E03.png Main ponies running S04E03.png Twilight freezes ponies S04E03.png Angel looking at Fluttershy S04E03.png Twilight talking to her friends S4E03.png Main ponies shaking S04E03.png Ponies and Spike blank stare S4E03.png Spike launched into the air S4E03.png Main cast in Celestia's reading room S4E03.png Fluttershy and Angel happy S4E03.png Rainbow Falls Rainbow speaking to Fluttershy and Bulk Biceps S4E10.png Fluttershy and Angel looking at Bulk S4E10.png Filli Vanilli Fluttershy singing while walking with the animals S4E14.png Angel jumping S4E14.png Fluttershy 'Oh! Angel's right' S4E14.png Fluttershy complimenting all the Ponytones S4E14.png Fluttershy walking with Angel on her back S4E14.png Fluttershy walking towards the stage S4E14.png Torch Song greets Fluttershy S4E14.png Rarity 'we're the Ponytones minus one tone' S4E14.png Fluttershy watching S4E14.png The other Ponytones and Fluttershy looking at Big Mac S4E14.png Rarity becomes angry S4E14.png Pinkie Pie hopping while gobbling like a turkey S4E14.png Rarity 'Now we can't perform tonight!' S4E14.png Fluttershy 'No!' S4E14.png Angel pointing S4E14.png Fluttershy 'Of course! A remedy!' S4E14.png Fluttershy running S4E14.png Zecora 'I can cure this pony that is hoarse' S4E14.png Rarity 'Zecora, that's fantastic!' S4E14.png Fluttershy 'Except that' S4E14.png Fluttershy 'to sing on stage in front of everypony' S4E14.png Angel and Fluttershy S4E14.png Rarity levitating Angel in front of Fluttershy S4E14.png Angel sad face S4E14.png|How dare you make Angel cry? Fluttershy reluctant S4E14.png Fluttershy accepts S4E14.png Fluttershy gulping S4E14.png Fluttershy 'Mix it up!' S4E14.png Animals cheering for Fluttershy S4E14.png It Ain't Easy Being Breezies Breezies in Angel's basket S4E16.png Maud Pie Applejack stops Angel from taking muffins S4E18.png Mane 6 and their pets looking S4E18.png Mane 6 and pets waiting S4E18.png Pinkie Pie shouting at Maud S4E18.png Mane 6 and pets see Maud S4E18.png Twilight 'That's... really fascinating' S4E18.png Twilight introduces Rainbow to Maud S4E18.png Twilight introduces Rarity to Maud S4E18.png Applejack introduces Winona to Maud S4E18.png Angel eating S4E18.png Fluttershy "Or a trained butterfly" S4E18.png Mane 6, Maud and the pets together in a picnic S4E18.png Angel getting Fluttershy's attention S4E18.png Fluttershy walking in the forest S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "your best friend rock candy necklace!" S4E18.png Fluttershy "I'm not sure we're even friends yet" S4E18.png Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Twilight, Rainbow and Fluttershy watching the play S4E21.png Angel and Opal as Celestia and Luna S4E21.png Opal trying to attack Angel S4E21.png Angel "defeats" Opal S4E21.png Owlowiscious carrying Opal S4E21.png Winona and Tank bowing down to Angel S4E21.png The pets on stage S4E21.png Angel gets put onto the "sun" S4E21.png Angel acting as Celestia S4E21.png Tank accidentally hits the sun S4E21.png Owlowiscious carries Angel S4E21.png Owlowiscious accidentally hits the "moon" S4E21.png Rainbow sees Fluttershy with Opal and Angel S4E21.png Twilight "Pinkie, stop rapping!" S4E21.png Fluttershy and Pinkie arguing S4E21.png Rainbow has had enough S4E21.png Rainbow "no play" S4E21.png Spike sad S4E21.png Rainbow "I am never gonna pass this test" S4E21.png Miscellaneous Fluttershy opening theme.png|Angel in the opening titles. Angel eats an apple "Intro".png|Angel eating an apple in the show's intro Fluttershy S4 opening theme with Discord.png|Angel in the show's intro, Season 4 onward. AiP Angel.png|Angel's unused Flash asset from Adventures in Ponyville. AiP MishMash unfinished.png|Angel in the unused, unfinished Adventures in Ponyville minigame Fluttershy's Mish Mash. Twilight performing magic tricks S3E05.png Category:Character gallery pages